


Parabéns pra você, esqueci de dizê!

by Amandaknabben



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, M/M, Surprises
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandaknabben/pseuds/Amandaknabben
Summary: Há sempre aquela festa de aniversário que permanece para sempre em nossas lembranças, por ser perfeita ou um completo fiasco.Enquanto tomam uma deliciosa taça de sorvete em uma sorveteria no centro de Atenas, Shaka e Mu relembram um dos tantos momentos inesquecíveis de sua infância.





	Parabéns pra você, esqueci de dizê!

 

#### Notas iniciais do capítulo

Olá meus amores.  
  
Preparamos uma Oneshot de presente para nosso carneirinho lindo.  
  
  
Espero que gostem.  
  
Ps: a capa da fic e do capítulo são montagens feitas por nós usando o jogo The sims 4 ;)

 

 

Sentados em uma pequena mesa de madeira de uma modesta sorveteria no centro da pequena vila de Rodório, dois Cavaleiros de Ouro admiravam com água na boca uma opulenta taça de sorvete recém-servida.

Munidos com uma colher cada um tentavam descobrir por onde começar a degustar aquela maravilha composta de oito bolas de sabores diferentes cobertas por calda de chocolate, morangos, flocos de milho e amendoim.

— Nossa, parece deliciosa, mas não era um pouco maior? — Mu disse ao provar um pouco da calda e da massa de morango — Porque eu lembro que nós pedíamos uma e mal dávamos conta de comer tudo.

Shaka, que se dera ao luxo de abrir os olhos para poder apreciar aquela delícia açucarada com a plenitude de todos os seus sentidos, sorriu para o ariano enquanto levava um suculento morango à boca.

— Hummm... Não foi a taça que diminuiu, Mu, fomos nós que crescemos. — disse colocando a mão que tinha livre na frente da boca — Nossa... — suspirou fechando os olhos —... O tempo passa, tanta coisa muda, mas esses morangos com calda de caramelo continuam sensacionais! Iguaizinhos há anos atrás.

— Sim, o gosto continua maravilhoso. Hmmmm. — Mu também suspirava ao levar à boca uma colher generosa que levou algum tempo degustando — Eu fiquei muito feliz quando me convidou para vir aqui, luz da minha vida. — discretamente o lemuriano procurou a mão disponível do marido e a segurou com carinho, o olhando com ternura — Essa sorveteria é especial para mim, me traz muitas lembranças, afinal, nossos primeiros encontros, mesmo que sem nos darmos conta disso, foram aqui. Você adorava sorvete e sempre que eu recebia o solto corríamos para cá lembra?

— E como me esquecer desses morangos e dessa calda de chocolate com amêndoas? — sorriu, depois olhou nos olhos de Mu e cruzou seus dedos com os dele apertando suavemente sua mão — Mas, muito melhor que os morangos e o chocolate era vir aqui com você e passar quase a tarde toda ao seu lado. Esse lugar é especial para mim também, Mu... Ainda mais no dia de hoje. Você me trouxe aqui tantas vezes no meu aniversário quando eu era criança, e isso me fazia tão feliz que queria retribuir de alguma forma.

— Quando somos crianças as coisas têm uma importância maior em nossas vidas. Um sorvete dividido, uma festinha mal planejada... Tudo vira algo grandioso e marcante. — suspirou nostálgico.

— Não acredito, Mu de Áries! — soltou a mão do ariano para conter o riso.

— O quê foi? Qual a graça? — o lemuriano franzia a testa sem entender.

— Qual a graça? Você é a graça. Passaram-se tantos anos e não consegue esquecer aquele dia fatídico.

— E como eu esqueceria? — um tanto emburrado diante do riso do marido, Mu cruzou os braços fazendo um bico — Aquele aniversário foi traumático!

— Eu nunca vou esquecer a sua cara na hora dos parabéns... — Shaka ria ainda mais e imediatamente, como um filme antigo, a lembrança do tão famoso acontecimento voltou à memória de ambos.

** Início do Flash Back**

No Templo de Áries, no meio de uma tarde quente de primavera, o silêncio reinava. Menos na cozinha onde o movimento era intenso.

— Acelera isso aí, Saga. São quase três da tarde. Tá quase na hora do Mu chegar da missão, cara. — disse Aiolos dando um sopro forte e enchendo quase em um único fôlego o balão de aniversário.

Como resposta teve o olhar esbugalhado do geminiano que terminava de assoprar a bexiga e amarrar com rapidez a ponta para pegar outra.

— Acelera aí, né! Que ideia ruim essa, Aiolos. De todas que você já teve essa acho que foi a pior... Eu me pergunto por que ainda topei fazer isso. Por que não fizemos como todo ano? Compramos um bolo gostoso de cereja, os salgadinhos, os docinhos, as balinhas de leite, as Coca-Colas... Mas não. Não!... Tínhamos que sacanear o pobre do carneirinho. Vamos todo mundo fingir que esquecemos do aniversário dele e ninguém dá parabéns, aí no final fazemos uma festa surpresa. Ótima ideia! Excelente ideia... Você só não levou em conta que tenho Afrodite e Shaka como alunos. Aquelas duas pestes quase deram com a língua nos dentes... Depois, não temos tempo suficiente para organizar tudo.

Saga olhou ao redor à procura dos dois aprendizes citados os vendo correr eufóricos por ali ajudando como podiam, ansiosos com a tão aguardada festinha de Mu, que em tempos de crise financeira era sempre um acontecimento, já que Shion não media esforços para agradar seu preterido aprendiz.

— Ah para, Saga. Minha ideia foi genial, você que não sabe de nada e está com inveja porque não pensou nisso ano passado. Depois, teus alunos é problema seu. Os meus estão colaborando com o plano numa boa... Afrodite que está enrolando, como sempre, e puxando assunto até com a porta da geladeira para não enrolar o papel nas balinhas, enquanto Shaka dá prejuízo enrolando duas e comendo uma. — apontou para ambos — Chama a atenção dos teus alunos, Saga, faz favor, heim.

O geminiano parou com o bolão por encher entre os dedos.

— SHAKA! Não é para comer mais nenhuma bala, seu guloso! E você, Afrodite, agilizando. — esporro dado, Gêmeos olhou com descaso para o amigo — Genial? E desde quando você tem uma ideia genial, Aiolos? Está pra acontecer o dia que você tem uma boa ideia e ela dá certo.

— Ah cara, aguarde e confie. — o sagitariano respondia unindo alguns balões para criar um enfeite maior.

— Esse e o problema. Eu sempre aguardo e confio, e sempre dá merda! Se não fosse pela minha ajuda, essa era outra ideia tua que já tinha ido para o buraco também. Isso se o Mu já não desconfiou né... Por que, pensa bem, quem vai esquecer do aniversário dele? É o evento mais aguardado do ano! Essas crianças até sonham com a Coca-Cola que tomam nessa festinha uma vez ao ano. Sem contar o bolo com glacê, né! Aí você me pede para fingirem que não lembraram? Ah, faça-me o favor, né Aiolos.

— Para de pensar negativo. O Talquinho não desconfiou de nada não. Ele está ocupado com a missão que ele foi resolver.

— Missão essa que vai ser rápida, né! Uma festa que teríamos o dia todo para organizar tivemos que arrumar tudo em três horinhas. E como sempre sobrou para o paspalho aqui ir correndo em Rodório buscar tudo.

— Qual é Sagão, por isso que sempre conto com você, amigão. Aqui sempre foi trabalho em conjunto. Por isso que vai dar certo. Confia, pô! Agora fica calmo e enche mais um balão ai. — disse o sagitariano se levantando e começando a juntar mais balões.

Injuriado e não muito confiante o geminiano continuava na função de encher os balões.

— Você lembrou de comprar a vela de aniversário dele? — perguntou o sagitariano que acabara de se lembrar do detalhe.

— Comprei... Mas comprei uma sem número mesmo.

— Ué, mas sem número, cara?

— É sem número, porque eu não sei a idade dele. Você por um acaso sabe? — perguntou curioso o grego, pois ele mesmo não sabia a idade do jovem lemuriano.

— Eu não. Só sei que ele é mais velho que nós dois, porque quando chegamos aqui ainda pequenos ele já estava aqui no Santuário.

— É, e já passaram muitos anos. Nós crescemos e ele também, mas o Mu ainda tem cara de criança. — Saga parou encarando o amigo — Estranho né?

— Estranho? Para, Mu nem é gente! — Aiolos gargalhou — O menino é lemuriano, parece mais um elfo cheirando a talco.

— Fala baixo Aiolos, o Grande Mestre também é dessa raça ai, não vai gostar de ouvir você falando assim. — repreendeu o mais velho — Eu sei que o velho Shion tem mais de 200 anos, vai saber quantos anos tem o carneirinho? Deve ser bem mais velho que eu e você. Já é até cavaleiro! Embora tenha o tamanho dos outros pirralhos.

— Então vai ser só uma vela colorida mesmo e está ótimo! Enche só mais essa e vamos lá no fundo por os balões que o Grande Mestre está lá esperando para terminar a decoração.

Terminando de encher os balões e amarra-los juntos, os dois cavaleiros mais velhos pediram ajuda aos pequenos e todos rumaram para os fundos do templo de Áries, onde Shion e algumas servas decoravam o local com uma mesa colorida, fitas e bandejas de salgadinhos.

— Até que enfim. Achei que nunca iriam chegar com esses balões. Me ajudem a prega-los nessas pilastras que Mu logo deve chegar. — Shion pediu apressado, pois a missão de distração que dera ao pupilo já deveria estar no fim e Mu chegaria a qualquer momento.

— Sim senhor! — Aiolos bateu continência fazendo as crianças rirem.

Desse modo, Aldebaran, Saga, Mascara da morte, Aiolia, Shaka, Milo, Aiolos, Shura, Camus, Afrodite e uma pequena e silenciosa Geisty ajudaram a montar a mesa e decorar a festinha.

Tudo pronto faltava apenas o aniversariante.

***

— Eu tô com vontade de fazer xixi. — disse Afrodite após duas longas horas de espera e nada do aniversariante aparecer.

— E por que não vai no banheiro? — disse Shaka que estava sentado a seu lado, ambos tinham pego os melhores lugares na mesa do bolo.

— Eu não. Se eu sair daqui o Milo vai pegar o meu lugar. — respondeu o pisciano dando de ombros.

— Deixa de ser idiota, ô Afrodite! — resmungou o pequeno escorpiano que estava de pé encostado à mesa, enquanto tombava o corpo para frente para encarar o rosto do sueco. Ao fazer o movimento notou que Shaka mexia em algo debaixo da mesa, tendo as mãozinhas escondidas pela toalha — O que você tem ai?

Ao ver que Shaka tentou rapidamente esconder algo debaixo da túnica que usava, Milo ergueu a toalha a tempo de ver em seu colo um punhado de balinhas de coco não enroladas por papel, algumas já meladas devido ao calor, pois o aspirante a cavaleiro de Virgem as tinha escondido debaixo da toalha e mantido as mãozinhas por cima do montinho para disfarça-lo.

— Seu larápio do Ganges! Você tá cheio da bala! — Milo arregalou os olhos entusiasmado — Me dá umas, tô cheião de fome e o Mestre não para de tomar conta das comidas na mesa! — disse já metendo a mão no colo do virginiano, mas este foi mais rápido agarrando a barra da túnica e com ela fazendo uma trouxinha para esconder as balas.

— Tira o olho! Essas balas são de Shaka! — o indiano encarou Milo com um olhar feral.

— São suas nada, são da festa. Você roubou. — retrucou o grego.

— Shaka não roubou, ele não é ladrão. Shaka pegou essas porque acabou o papel de enrolar.

— Então divide com a gente, seu muquirana. Você não aprendeu que tem que dividir as coisas? Afrodite também quer.

— Eu? — Afrodite olhou para Milo com desdém — Eu não. Essas balas ficaram suando no meio das pernas dele, tá tudo melado. Que nojo.

— Mas eu quero, dá aqui.

— Shaka não dá.

Dito isso, o pequeno indiano desceu da cadeira e correu para o lado oposto da mesa. No caminho meteu todas as balas de uma vez na boca.

Indignado Milo soltou um resmungo o fuzilando com o olhar, e só de vingança sentou-se em seu lugar na mesa.

Ainda com a boca cheia de bala, mastigando com dificuldade tal qual um ruminante, Shaka foi até o canto do salão onde estavam Saga e Aiolos.

Aquela espera por Mu estava deixando a todos entediados, além de famintos, e o pequeno virginiano parecia o mais esfomeado deles.

— Tio Saga. — disse o loirinho agarrando na manga da túnica grega que o geminiano usava, puxando algumas mechas do longo cabelo azul junto.

— Ai, o que foi, Shaka? — disse Saga tombando a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado, então tomou um susto quando olhou para a cara da criança e a viu com a boca toda lambuzada de bala de coco.

— Vai demorar para o Mu chegar? Shaka está quase desencarnando de tanta fome, e o Afrodite está com vontade de fazer xixi.

— Aaaah Shaka! — esbravejou Saga ao ver sua roupa e cabelo todo lambuzado — Eu não acredito que você passou essa mão toda melada de bala no meu cabelo e na minha roupa! Eu estava limpo! E olha pra você... Está todo melecado, seu lombriguento do Ganges!

— Shaka não tem mais lombrigas! — ralhou o loirinho fazendo um bico e cruzando os braços, muito bravo — O mestre Shion matou todas as lombrigas do Shaka!

— Mas se continuar comendo doces desse jeito vai ter de novo, e eu não vou cuidar das suas lombrigas... Além engordar ainda mais. Onde já se viu! O seu treinamento inclui meditação e jejum, e tudo que você faz é comer, comer e comer. Parece que nunca viu comida, está cada dia mais gordo. — Gêmeos resmungava já se levantando e pegando na mão do aprendiz — Anda, vem se limpar antes que eu te jogue fora no Ganges, seu sujeira!

Ao passar pela mesa apressado puxando Shaka pela mão, Saga apontou para Afrodite com uma expressão severa no rosto.

— Afrodite, vai logo no banheiro porque eu não vou limpar mijo de ninguém.

— Aaaah tio Sagaaaaaa... — o pisciano reclamou chacoalhando as perninhas embaixo da mesa.

— Agora, Afrodite! — retrucou Saga antes de entrar na parte residencial do Templo de Áries para levar Shaka até o lavabo.

— É, vai logo, mijão. — Máscara da Morte alfinetou rindo.

Com um muxoxo e muito a contragosto Afrodite abandonou seu lugar para ir correndo de perninhas encolhidas até o banheiro, enquanto gritava para Milo.

— Toma conta do meu lugar, Milo, não deixa o Shaka sentar ai não, heim.

Enquanto isso, sorrateiro Camus passava por debaixo da mesa aparecendo atrás da cadeira de Aldebaran, que estava sentado estrategicamente perto de uma mesa menor na lateral onde estavam dispostos os salgadinhos da festa.

Assim que o taurino notou o ruivinho já posicionado, pôs em prática o plano traçado pelos companheiros, que era distrair a atenção dos adultos.

— Gente, vai demorar muito? — disse se levantando e tapando a visão de toda a mesa por conta de seu tamanhão avantajado — Pô, eu tô cheio de fome. Olha a minha barriga! — ergueu a camisa mostrando a pancinha de umbigo estufado — Tá até murchando já.

— Segura as pontas aí, Debão. Já, já o aniversariante chega e nós comemos. — Aiolos respondeu entediado, mas também desejoso para dar início à comilança.

— Pô... Deixa a gente beliscar uns salgadinhos pelo menos, tô ficando tonto já de fome... Tá me dando até suador de fraqueza.

— Aldebaran, por favor, mantenha a compostura e abaixe essa camisa. Temos a presença de uma moça aqui entre nós, mais respeito. — o Patriarca repreendeu com voz autoritária se voltando para o menino, que devolveu um olhar assustado, mas não por conta da bronca e sim por sentir a mão do amigo ruivo que tentava lhe passar o fruto do roubo da mesa de salgadinhos.

Por sorte, Máscara da Morte, que fazia parte do esquema do furto e estava atento no plano por conta da fome excruciante, fez a sua parte. Chamou a atenção de todos dando um tapa na mesa e um grito escandaloso.

— _Caspita_! _Ma che_ Mu não chega nunca! _Io_ tô me comendo por dentro de fome!

A risada de Milo e Shura fez couro para o show do canceriano e de quebra ajudou na fuga do francês por debaixo da mesa. Aldebaran, com toda a sua malandragem nata, já distribuía os salgadinhos furtados para os comparsas de plano.

Do outro lado da sala, Saga voltava apressado do banheiro enquanto corria atrás de seus dois alunos que vinham disputando quem chegava primeiro no melhor lugar vago da mesa.

— Parem de correr os dois! Agora! Já! — gritava Saga — Ou vão dormir sem comer o bolo. Shaka principalmente você! Pare já de correr ou vai acabar tropeçando nessas cortinas que você chama de roupa.

Shion assistia o caos se desenrolar à sua frente sem ter muito que fazer senão esperar o retorno de seu pupilo que não dava notícias e já se demorava muito mais do que o previsto para a missão.

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando sentiu um leve puxão na manga de seu manto e olhou para o lado divisando o rosto mascarado da garotinha ao seu lado.

— Mestre, tô com fome. — disse Geisty com a voz queixosa abafada pela máscara, enquanto esfregava a mão na barriga.

Diferente das outras crianças Geisty não tinha a chance surrupiar um salgadinho para aliviar a fome, então a ela só restava esperar a comida ser servida para se afastar e poder comer em privacidade sem sua máscara.

Saga, que estava de frente para a cena e tentava apartar a briga entre seus alunos, comentou:

— Mestre Shion, as crianças estão famintas. Já faz muitas horas que almoçaram.

— Shaka está com sede também! — recamou o loiro.

— Claro, né! Comeu metade das balas. — falou Afrodite.

— Shaka não comeu a metade nada... Quanto é metade?

Shion soltou um suspiro cansado, até que se deu por vencido.

— Saga, Aiolos, sirvam os salgadinhos para as crianças e vamos aguardar mais um pouco, Mu em breve chegará.

Um coro de alegria se espalhou pela área.

Em polvorosa todas as crianças avançaram sobre a mesa de salgados pegando vários de uma só vez, enquanto Saga, Aiolos e Shion abriam as garrafas de vidro de Coca-Cola e serviam os pequenos esfomeados.

Quase uma hora depois, por volta das seis horas da tarde, quando o Sol já estava muito baixo no horizonte, um emburrado lemurianinho de cabelos lilases adentrava o perímetro do Santuário cabisbaixo e chutando as pedrinhas pelo caminho.

Mu voltava para seu templo chateado.

Era o dia do seu aniversário e não havia recebido um mísero parabéns, nem mesmo de seu melhor amigo, Shaka, ou de seu mestre quando os encontrou pela manhã.

Estava profundamente magoado, pois sempre se lembrava de parabenizar os colegas em seus aniversários, inclusive levava Shaka à melhor sorveteria de Atenas todos os anos no aniversário dele e lhe pagava a maior taça do local.

Além disso, havia sido mandado em uma missão tediosa logo no início da tarde: fazer um inventário de todos os instrumentos da forja de Jamiel, a qual não tivera a menor pressa de terminar.

A braveza ariana tomava conta de seu pequeno ser, por isso havia decidido evitar encontrar com os colegas, principalmente com o virginiano, pois se os amigos se esqueceram de si também se esqueceria dos amigos!

Por conta de sua ira enrolou o máximo que pôde, catalogando cada ferramenta com extremo desgosto, e a missão que era para durar poucas horas levou a tarde inteira. Agora retornava já quase ao anoitecer.

Suado, abatido e coberto de fuligem, Mu subiu os degraus do Primeiro Templo pisando duro enquanto fazia juras de nunca mais dar parabéns para ninguém nesse mundo, quando de repente ouviu uma movimentação anormal nos fundos da casa de Áries.

Havia musica tocando, o som de crianças correndo, risadas e conversas.

Imediatamente o rosto de Mu se iluminou em um enorme sorriso.

Não havia nenhuma explicação, não naquele dia, para aquele som que não fosse uma festinha de aniversário, uma festinha surpresa. Talvez os amigos tivessem lembrado e lhe preparado algo.

Completamente eufórico e alegre o ariano correu até onde ouvia os murmúrios e anunciou sua presença com um grito:

— Ebaaa! Vocês não esqueceram de mi...

O grito morreu na garganta de Mu assim que seus olhos verdes arregalados perceberam a realidade a sua frente.

Diante de si havia apenas o cenário da devastação. O que antes era uma festa infantil, agora era um cenário de pós-guerra.

A faixa colorida de parabéns despencava da parede, enquanto os balões da decoração jaziam soltos ou estourados pelo chão. Onde antes parecia haver um banquete de guloseimas e deliciosos quitutes agora restavam apenas travessas vazias, farelos, papéis de bala que voavam com o vento, forminhas brilhantes sem docinhos, e no meio, coroando toda essa devastação, a travessa suja de glacê onde outrora existiu um saboroso bolo de cereja. Nem as garrafas de Coca-Cola foram poupadas. Estavam todas secas sinalizando o fim da festa. A criançada corria alegre enquanto os dois adolescentes, Saga e Aiolos, conversavam animados com o Patriarca. Todos usando o clássico chapeuzinho de aniversário em formato de cone.

Assim que o grito de Mu foi ouvido em meio àquela algazarra, a festa inteira se calou e os rostos se voltaram todos para a entrada do recinto, onde o lemuriano estava imóvel, com a boca aberta e os olhos esbugalhados que começavam a marejar.

O espanto secou a garganta de cada um que ali estava, emudecendo suas vozes.

Se estivessem vendo uma assombração ou um Espectro não estariam tão chocados.

De repente uma bexiga estourou produzindo um estalo forte que ecoou pelo salão.

— Buda! — a voz fina e doce de Shaka veio logo após estampido.

Alarmado o loirinho piscou os olhões azuis que encaravam o rosto chocado de Mu e fez a única coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça infantil para confortar o melhor amigo, correu até ele com os braços esticados para frente e ambas as mãos cheias de docinhos melados que estava segurando já algum tempo.

— Muuu! Por que você demorou tanto? — estendeu as mãos com os petiscos quando chegou perto do ariano — Shaka guardou os docinhos para o Mu. Olha! Shaka não deixou ninguém comer esses. — mentiu, obviamente, pois tinha guardado os docinhos para si mesmo.

Mu olhou para os doces melados, depois para o rosto de Shaka, em seguida para os demais presentes e sua festa arruinada, então teve a única reação possível: Abriu a boca em um choro alto e sofrido.

— Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

O som alto do pranto do ariano tomou conta do lugar se sobressaindo ao da música que tocava no rádio antigo.

— Eita ferro! Fudeu-se. — a voz de Aldebaran sobressaiu em meio ao caos, e de tão nervoso enfiou dois docinhos de nozes que tinha em mãos na boca e pegou o que estava dando sopa na mão de Milo, que olhava assustado para Mu, e mastigou tudo junto nervosamente, engolindo seco o volume açucarado de uma vez.

— Ei, é meu! — o escorpiano reclamou.

— Era!

Enquanto isso, Shion, Saga e Aiolos tentavam contornar o desastre e consolar o pequeno que chorava tanto que as lágrimas já formavam uma mancha úmida na gola da camiseta.

— Finalmente, Mu! — o Patriarca corria até o aprendiz que segurava nas mãos os doces melecados ofertados por Shaka. Preocupado se abaixou na altura dele enquanto tentava enxugar o rosto molhado com as mãos — Por que demorou tanto, meu pequeno?

— Ahhhhhh por-porque e-eu a-achei que tinham esquecido de mimmm... ahhhhhhhhh.

Mu tentava responder em meio a soluços, pois chorava de alegria e tristeza ao mesmo tempo. Alegria por não terem esquecido de seu aniversário, e tristeza por descobrir que demorara muito e por isso perdera a própria festinha, pois até o bolo já haviam cortado e comido.

— Gente, o aniversariante chegou! — Aiolos tentava animar o ambiente — Saga, vai lá pegar o bolo e a vela. Vamos cantar os parabéns para o nosso aniversariante criançada, ele chegou!

Atônito com a situação e principalmente com o pedido do amigo, Saga balançava a cabeça e gesticulava falando baixo.

— Que bolo? A gente já até cortou o bolo. Como vamos cantar parabéns?

— Pega aquela fatia que você guardou e traz assim mesmo. Melhor isso do que nada... E ele nem vai ligar. Vai logo, assim a gente distrai ele e ele para de chorar.

Não muito confiante da ideia do outro, Saga correu até a geladeira para voltar às pressas. Meio atrapalhado o geminiano tentava equilibrar a vela colorida e avantajada em uma mísera fatia de bolo sobre um prato de louça.

Assim que alcançou o aniversariante, com um sorriso amarelo Saga lhe estendeu o prato.

— Aqui Mu, feliz aniversário. Segura o seu bolinho para poder cantar os parabéns.

O Lemuriano olhou extremamente decepcionado para a fatia ridícula de bolo que sobrara para si que agora era colocada em suas mãos. Mas antes de armar mais um soluço de choro, Aiolos foi mais rápido.

— Olha Mu, nós guardamos o seu pedaço para cantar o parabéns.

— Vocês comeram todo o bolo sem mim? — a voz saiu difícil, pois o rosto do lemuriano se contorceu em uma careta conforme um enorme bico se formava em seus lábios e seu corpo começava a balançar devido aos fortes soluços.

— Ah, Mu, fica triste não. É porque estávamos com fome, e você demorou tanto... Não deu para aguentar muito, mas olha, todo mundo gostou, estava tudo uma delícia. — disse Aiolos.

Shion ergueu a cabeça e olhou repreendendo o sagitariano.

— O que foi, mestre? Não estava bom mesmo? Todo mundo gostou, né galera? — um coro de vozes respondeu meio assustado e sem jeito — Até a sua amiguinha mascarada comeu e gostou do seu bolo.

— A Geisty estava aqui? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh — Mu mais uma vez soltou a voz em um pranto sofrido e alto — Eu queria ver a Geistyyyyyy. Eu estava com saudade delaaaaaaaaaaa.

— Calma, Mu, não chora não. Ela volta amanhã, né mestre? — foi a vez de Saga intermediar — Ela precisou ir embora, mas nós todos estamos ainda aqui. Vamos cantar parabéns logo, né! — disse apressado o rapaz tentando desviar do foco.

— Não chora Mu, o importante é que estamos todos aqui, e ninguém esqueceu de você, meu pequeno. — Shion tentava conformar o pupilo, enquanto retirava o próprio chapeuzinho da cabeça e o colocava no aniversariante — Olha, segura o bolo assim na frente e vamos cantar os parabéns.

Um tanto ansioso, o Patriarca se levantou e pediu para que Saga acendesse a vela que mal se sustentava em cima da fatia de bolo.

Depois de tentar acendê-la três vezes o geminiano desistiu.

— Mu, segura assim a vela na sua mão para que eu possa acender, tá bem? — pediu sem graça o grego.

Quando a vela finalmente foi acesa os soluços e pranto sofrido de Mu faziam-na balançar de um lado paro o outro quase a apagando. Antes que isso ocorresse a voz de Aiolos puxou firme o coro.

— Vamos lá, pessoal?

— PARABÉNS PRA VOCÊ, NESSA DATA QUERIDA, MUITAS FELICIDADES, MUITOS ANOS DE VIDA! VIVA O MUUUUUUU! VIVAAA!

Foi um coro de vozes aflitas regidas por palmas igualmente aflitas, e no fim todos olhavam para o aniversariante esperando que ele apagasse a imensa vela que segurava em uma das mãos, ao lado da diminuta fatia de bolo.

— Vamos, Mu, apague a velinha! — disse Saga com um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

— E faça um pedido! — completou Aiolos.

Mas o lemuriano não se movia.

Em vez de apagar a vela fechou os olhos e chorou ainda mais forte.

Afrodite, que tinha um copo de plástico na mão com um resto de Coca-Cola, se acercou de Mu e o estendeu a ele oferecendo o que tinha sobrado de seu refrigerante ao amigo inconformado.

— Tá chorando por que não sobrou Coca-Cola, Mu? Toma, eu te dou a minha. — disse o pequeno sueco.

Foi o suficiente para que Shaka, ciumento como era do lemuriano, também se aproximasse.

— Mu, assopra a vela! Peça para que no ano que vem o Mu chegue na hora certa na festa dele. — disse o loirinho tocando no braço do ariano — Shaka queria comer mais bolo, mas ele comeu tanta bala de coco esperando o Mu chegar que não cabeu.

Mu abriu os olhos, olhou para Shaka, olhou para Afrodite e seu copinho de refrigerante meio vazio estendido, depois olhou para o bolo, para a vela e finalmente para seu mestre.

Estava muito triste.

Agora entendia que haviam fingido que se esqueceram e que parte da culpa do desastre da festinha era sua, porém mesmo assim não conseguia controlar o sentimento de frustração e chateação que o tomava. Poderiam ter comido os docinhos, os salgadinhos, mas pelo menos o bolo ele queria ter cortado.

Inconformado entregou a vela acesa de volta na mão de Saga sem a assoprar, então pegou o copinho de Coca-Cola quente e sem gás da mão de Afrodite.

— Esse é o pior aniversário de todooooos! Ahhhhhhhhh. — exclamou durante o choro forte que fez balançar todo seu corpo. 

** Fim do Flash Back**

Sentado à mesa na sorveteria, Mu ria de gargalhar ao se lembrar do desastre que fora sua festa surpresa.

— Ai, pela deusa! Só você para me fazer rir lembrando daquela tragédia.

— Mas claro, foi tão trágico que se tornou cômico! — Shaka ria também — O aniversariante chorando todo remelento, sentado no chão de chapeuzinho e tudo com um punhado de docinhos amassados e babados no colo, uma fatia mequetrefe de bolo em uma mão e meio copinho de Coca-Cola na outra.

— E eu me lembro de comer o bolo chorando. Cada garfada era um berreiro. — o lemuriano se dividia entre rir e comer o sorvete a sua frente — Eu estou rindo agora, mas minha nossa eu fiquei muito bravo e muito triste. Que ideia mais idiota fazer uma festa surpresa para mim fingindo que esqueceram da data e me ignorar a manhã toda. Estava escrito nas estrelas que ia dar errado. Demorei dias para parar de chorar, inclusive fiquei chateado com o senhor, Shaka de Virgem. — apontou com a colher para o marido — Você foi cumplice naquele plano furado, e ainda encheu a barriga de bala de coco e bolo!

— Admito que naquele ano me deixei levar pelo pecado da gula. — Shaka respondeu colocando uma colherada de sorvete de pistache na boca — Hum... Mas, tudo teria dado certo se tivessem me deixado ir para a sua missão com você... Eu teria te levado de volta na hora certa, mas deixaram tudo nas mãos do Saga e do Aiolos e não deram ouvidos ao Shaka só porque ele era criança, então só podia ter dado errado. Shaka sim sabe fazer uma boa festa surpresa.

— Ah, teria dado certo nada. Não seja convencido. Essas ideias de festas surpresas são a maior furada, nunca dão certo!

— O Mu duvida? — o loiro o desafiou, mas antes mesmo que o ariano pudesse pensar em responder Shaka descansou a colher no pratinho de vidro que sustentava a taça, ergueu ambos os braços para o alto e bateu palmas duas vezes.

— Que está fazendo? — Mu perguntou em voz baixa, mas logo foi surpreendido pelo som de assovios, cornetas, rojões de papel picado sendo acionados e um coro alto de vozes.

— SUPRESA! FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO MU!

As vozes eram dos amigos do Santuário, Saga, Geisty, Aldebaran, Afrodite, Shina, Marin, Aiolia, Máscara da Morte, Shura e até Camus, que pouco aparecia na Grécia.

Os colegas estavam escondidos em uma saleta nos fundos da sorveteria apenas à espera do sinal de Shaka para fazerem a entrada. Traziam consigo um bolo caprichosamente confeitado, de chocolate com cerejas, o preferido do lemuriano, também bandejas com docinhos, balas de coco e salgadinhos de vários tipos. Munidos de língua de sogra, chapéu de papelão decorado e outros tantos paramentos festivos, iam de mesa em mesa fazendo maior algazarra e os entregando às pessoas que ali estavam pacificamente tomando seus sorvetes.

— Você! — Mu sorria completamente surpreso olhando para os amigos que se aproximavam e para o marido — Eu não acredito que fizeram isso!

— É o seu primeiro aniversário desde que voltou para o Santuário e para mim. Não podia deixar passar em branco. — Shaka respondeu apertando a mão do ariano com carinho.

— Pela deusa... Assim eu vou acabar chorando de novo, só que dessa vez de alegria. — o lemuriano já sentia os olhos marejar, enquanto ficava de pé e abraçava um por um dos amigos ao seu redor — Esse é o melhor aniversário de todos! — confessou emocionado.

Todos eram bem vindos à festa de aniversário do Cavaleiro de Áries, que certamente seria inesquecível em suas lembranças tanto quanto a trágica festinha do passado, mas agora por um motivo muito melhor, pois estava novamente ao lado do homem que amava e entre amigos.  
  
***  
  
Grupo ["Mushakismo" ](https://www.facebook.com/groups/554678934699718/) para amantes do SHip Mu x Shaka  ;)  
  
Nosso [grupo de fics ](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1522231508090735/)(tem desenhos, montagens extras e além de contato direto e troca de idéias com as autoras)

 

 

#### Notas finais do capítulo

E aí gostaram? Na fotinha de capa Mu deveria estar chorando..mas seria muito spoiler né?  
  
Espero que tinham gostado. Se sim deixe um comentário, apoie as autoras ... quem sabe não vem mais fics por aí?  
  
Beijosssss

 

 


End file.
